


look at where we are [look at where we started]

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [25]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Smut, Conversations, Established Relationship, Flowers, Happy Birthday Katsuki Yuuri, Kissing, Love, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Season/Series 01, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: "So," the older man whispered, dragging a soft petal over Yuuri's throat and kissing the shell of his ear. "Do you feel pampered and adored?"Yuuri blushed and turned his face toward Victor's, closing his eyes and sinking into the wonderful feeling of soft kisses raining all over his face. "You mean more than usual?"





	look at where we are [look at where we started]

**Author's Note:**

> _so you just gonna bring yuuri a birthday gift on his birthday to his birthday party on his birthday with a birthday gift??????_
> 
> **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YUURI!!!!!**

Yuuri laughed, warm and content as Victor smiled against his ear, still pressing kisses against it as though he hadn't spent the couple of hours kissing every bit of Yuuri's skin that he could reach.

 

There were red rose petals messily strewn around and stuck to them, which Yuuri would've thought a cliche image if his mind weren't floating over the clouds in absolute bliss. His body was tired and bruised for reasons other than hard practice and competition, and a devastatingly beautiful man was holding him in his arms, whispering tender words in every language he knew. 

 

"So," the older man whispered, dragging a soft petal over Yuuri's throat and kissing the shell of his ear. "Do you feel pampered and adored?"

 

Yuuri blushed and turned his face toward Victor's, closing his eyes and sinking into the wonderful feeling of soft kisses raining all over his face. "You mean more than usual?" 

 

They both laughed at that, breaths mingling in the tiny space between them before they closed the gap with a lingering kiss, one of many they'd shared that day. Yuuri's lips were kiss-swollen but he would have been quite happy to spend hours kissing Victor, forgetting everything else.

 

Well...there was a gold medal to think about. The final was in a few weeks, and Yuuri knew the days would fly by fast. Victor was working his heart out, proving that he was not going to make winning easy for anyone, least of all Yuuri. He was glad of it, having watched Victor skate with a newfound passion that their audience recognized. Yuuri was working just as hard, pouring himself into surpassing last year's accomplishments and meet every challenge Victor posed. He did his best to handle the awful hours, the ones where he doubted he could do any better than he did last year when Victor wasn't competing. He witnessed Victor's low points, seeing for himself just how much Victor demanded of himself during practice and the physical toll it took on him.

 

Through it all they managed to find their way into each other's arms at the end of each day, Victor bearing words of reassurance and Yuuri stroking the older man's exhausted limbs. 

 

He kept reminding himself that he was good, he was  _talented,_ and he had the same chances of getting to the top of the podium as Victor. On the best days they were competitive, but in a friendly way that had them smirking playfully at each other. There were a lot of those days.

 

Today, at least, Yuuri didn't worry about anything, other than potentially being loud enough that the entire  _onsen_ could hear them going at it. 

 

"Did you enjoy yourself today?" Victor asked, fingers circling Yuuri's belly button.

 

"I did," Yuuri replied, sighing softly as he nosed the silver bangs over Victor's eyes. His heart had threatened to leap out of his chest more than once today, Victor having woken him up with several gentle kisses and whispering a loving,  _"Happy birthday"_ in his ear, drawing him out of sleep with a smile on his face. It was followed by breakfast with his parents, the Nighigoris, Yurio, and Minako-sensei, all of them somehow managing to fit into a rather crowded selfie. Then came a long walk through the streets with just the two of them and Makkachin, Yuuri feeling relaxed and happy as he held the leash in his hand. 

 

When they got back to the  _onsen_ Yuuri walked into his room to find a beautiful bouquet on his bed, and felt Victor's arms wrap around his waist, squeezing him adoringly as he pressed kisses against his neck. Yuuri shivered and turned to catch Victor's lips with his own, and hoped they'd be able to keep as quiet as possible.

 

Victor was still smiling, still holding him close. "Good. Happy birthday, _solnyshko_."

 

"You've said that dozens of times now," Yuuri laughed, his nose brushing against Victor's.

 

"And I won't stop saying it until midnight. Maybe a minute after." 

 

Still blushing, Yuuri turned to his side with a soft wince, pressing another kiss to Victor's lips and following it with several over the graceful column of his neck, listening to him gasp when Yuuri gently kissed what bite marks he could reach. He tangled his legs with Victor's long ones, savoring the warmth of their skin sliding together, petals catching between them. "You know," Yuuri began in soft tones. "Last year I thought nothing could beat that birthday. And the year before that I thought the same thing, especially because I'd qualified for the final and I was finally getting the chance to maybe meet you and talk to you."

 

"And you did," Victor murmured into Yuuri's hair, kissing the top of his head. 

 

"Not really," Yuuri replied, sheepish as he briefly buried his face against Victor's neck before looking up at him. "I walked away when you offered to take that photo with me, remember? And I managed to forget all about the banquet." It was still mildly embarrassing, and he felt awful for not even remembering a single moment of the night that had changed their lives. Victor's recollections painted a vivid picture (and Yuuri preferred to hear his version over anyone else's), but even so he hated that his own mind was a blank when it came to the banquet.

 

Victor clicked his tongue sympathetically, drawing his thumb across Yuuri's bottom lip. "You looked so sad, standing there and staring at me. I knew you'd just placed sixth, and I figured you were upset about it.

 

"I knew you were a great skater, and I knew you were a fan based on what I saw from your routines in other competitions. Your short was so impressive and I wanted to know why your free went so...badly. Offering you a commemorative photo was the first thing I could think of to try and help," he said, wearing a sheepish smile of his own.

 

"I don't know if I would've listened to any encouragement, though," Yuuri admitted, closing his eyes and sighing at the way so many things seemed to go wrong on that night, and he smiled a bit wryly at how long it took them to finally understand just how much Sochi had influenced the way they'd come together.

 

"Well, we're both here now," Victor whispered with finality, kissing the tip of Yuuri's nose and drawing him closer, if that were possible. Yuuri silently agreed, and wrapped his arms tighter around Victor, kissing the spot above his heart.

 

They stayed that way for several moments, Yuuri listening to their mingled breaths as time passed. It was too early to doze off, and Yuuri wasn't quite sure if he wanted to face Mari and Minako-sensei's knowing looks if they stepped outside. Then he heard Victor take a shuddered breath before tightening his hold on him, burying his fingers in Yuuri's hair. "Victor?" he asked quietly.

 

Victor didn't respond right away, Yuuri feeling him shake minutely as he kept holding on to him like he'd leave his arms, the room, his life. "...I'm just happy. So happy," he finally said, his voice soft but filled with so much more.

 

Yuuri's blush intensified and he too held on just a little bit tighter. "Now what am I supposed to do for your birthday?" he asked, voice muffled by Victor's chest.

 

He heard Victor laugh softly into his hair. "Kiss me? Hold me close? Love me?"

 

Maybe hand him a Grand Prix gold medal to kiss, Yuuri thought. He smiled into Victor's sex-warmed flesh and said with all the conviction he could muster, "I'll do that all year."

 

And suddenly Victor drew Yuuri's face up and caught his lips in another heated kiss, licking into his mouth with a hungry moan and swallowing the tiny gasp Yuuri let out. He felt lightheaded, relieved they were already in bed as he pulled Victor tighter to him and molded their bodies together as much as he could. It ended too soon, with Victor pulling away and briefly tugging playfully at Yuuri's bottom lip. "Yuuri?" he asked, breathless.

 

"Yeah?" Yuuri gasped, gazing up into those hypnotic blue eyes. 

 

"Happy twenty-fifth," Victor murmured before pressing another kiss to Yuuri's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> comments!!!


End file.
